Pinintertion
by Naniwoiutennen
Summary: A Pointless Interrogation... Or it is? Yea, it is. Please read. oh..yeah... sorry about that. heh heh sweatdrop. revised... easier to read ch7 is up.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ah so much to do.. so little time... This came to me...

Disclaimer... (I own nothing by J.K. Rowling and I admit that I am gaining no money, nor am I gaining anything forthright that is owned by J.K. R. Now that I have said this. I also want to point out that I may own the interrogator until further notice, seeing as I don't quite know who the interrogetor should be...Oh, and I am perfectly aware that they are in England... But thats obvious...)

AN: and yes, I was bored...

Pinintertion Pt. I

Pointless Interrogation

Part I

London, England (Nowhere/Somewhere, Wizarding world)  
12:30pm est November 14th 1994

"Mr. Potter, where were you on the night of October 31st?"

Harry, having been brought in for questioning, was about to speak when Hermione hissed, "Plead the fifth! Plead the fifth, Harry!"

"Answer my question, Mr. Potter," his interrogater said. "I was at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," He said. He heard Hermione sigh before muttering to run that he 'should have pleaded the fifth' to which Ron merely stared at her. Then turned to the precedings.

"Why did we find you in Hogsmead then?" - Interrogator  
"You didn't," Harry sighed  
"Fine... Where were you when the lights went out?"- Interrogator  
"In the dark," Harry said confusedly.  
"Don't back sass me. Mr. Potter, this is serious! Now, Where were you?" - Interrogator said angrily.  
"One, Sirius is not present in this room, and two... In. The. Dark." - Harry

"Should have pleaded the fifth," Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Where was Mr. Malfoy?" - Interrogator  
"How should I know?" - Harry  
"I ask the questions here, Mr. Potter" - Interrogator  
"Thanks for the update, I'll be sure to tune into the 10 o' clock News later," - Harry

"What is taking so bloody long in there?" - Sirius

"Just answer the question, Potter!" - Interrogator  
"I don't recall you asking a question" - Harry

The Interrogator took a deep breath.  
"Mr. Potter... Would you be willing... To give me your exact location?"

"No." Harry said calmly.  
"What" - Interrogator  
"No." - Harry  
"What do you mean 'no'?" - Interrogator  
"Yes" - Harry  
"Yes?" - Interrogator  
"No." - Harry  
"Answer my question clearly" - Interrogator  
"Nooo." Drawled Harry 'clearly'  
"Why not?" - Interrogator  
"You asked me would I be willing, yes?" - Harry  
"Yes. So why didn't you answer my question?" - Interrogator  
"I did, I said, no" - Harry  
"How can you say 'no'?" - Interrogator  
"Like this... No." - Harry said exasperated.  
"but you said 'yes' when I asked..." - Interrogator. Harry Interrupts.  
"No, I said, 'no', then you asked, 'what do you mean 'no', and I said 'yes,', because yes I meant No!" - Harry was annoyed.

"Ron, I told you he should have pleaded the-" "Shhh... Hermione, I'm trying to listen"

"Dumbledore is the headmaster of your school?" - Interrogator  
"Yes"- Harry  
"Good, I was worried that you were an untamed liar." - Interrogator

Harry merely quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you know where he is?" - Interrogator  
"Yes, of course... He's over there" - Harry (pointing towards Dumbledor)  
"No, not him... HIM." - Interrogator  
"He is to the right of Professor Snape..." - Harry  
"No, not HIM, but H.I.M. ! Where is he?" - Interrogator  
"Oh, H.I.M.!" - said Harry.  
"Well? Do you know where he is?" - Interrogator  
"Of course," - Harry  
"Well?" - Interrogator  
"H.I.M. is on the Power Puff Girls." - Harry  
"..." - Interrogator

"O...K..." - Interrogator  
"Lets have a short break..." - Minister of Magic

In the back ground as the scene closes. Here's the Minister of Magic asking one Harold James Potter,  
"What are the Power puff girls?" in a soft whisper of curiosity.

End Part I


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm very glad that all of you are enjoying this fic. To be honest I didn't think it would go over all that well.

Disclaimer... (ok... I put one in the first chapter, but ah well... I don't own anything but the plot and (unless the withstanding of my hold on the interrogator drops) the Interrogator...

Pinintertion Pt. II

Pointless Interrogation

Part II

They went to another room...

"... and that is who the Power Puff Girls' are," Hermione had just got done explaining just, who, exactly the Power Puff Girls are. Every one in the room went, 'Aaah'

"Alright, ten minute break..." said Minister of Magic. The others began to leave the room and Ron walked up to Harry. Hermione followed Ron and stood by his side. Once the room was cleared Ron said, "Ok, Harry... We're the only ones in the room now, so you can tell us... Why are you here?"

Harry seemed to be deep in thought for a moment, before speaking, "I don't know"

Hermione and Ron shared a look. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Harry stared at them as if they had just asked him to do the hokey pokey wearing a pink tutu, slytherin green slippers, a blue scarf, and a top hat. Or I suppose the over done _'as if they had grown two heads'_ would do.

"I Don't Know.." He said. 'I heard the capitals in that sentence,' thought Hermione, while Ron was making a face.

"Harry, Why are we here?" asked Ron. "I don't know why we are here, Ron." Said Harry exasperatedly.

"Harry, we are your friends... You know you can tell us anything, right?" Said Hermione softly.

"But, I. Don't. Know." said Harry staring at them.

"But you have to know!" sputtered Ron and Hermione simultaneously.

"Ok, if you're so smart, You tell me why we're here" said Harry.

"I don't know why we're here that's why I asked you!" cried Ron.

"But, you're my friends, you can tell me anything." said Harry.

"But we asked you first!" said Hermione indignantly.

"Yeah.." Ron agreed.

"Ah, but I asked you second..." said Harry calmly.

"Yea, but first counts more..." said Ron.

"Ah, but considering the reverse of this... the first shall be last and the last shall be first..." said Harry with a smirk.

Hermione stared at him oddly, but Ron stared at him as if he were a chicken running around with it's head chopped off spewing blood everywhere and... ahem...yea... one of 'those' looks.

"That made no sense what so ever..." said Hermione slowly.

"Did it now?" asked Harry.

"Stop changing the subject..." said Ron.

"I didn't." said Harry.

"Ok... FINE.. Don't tell us why we're here." said Hermione in exasperation.

"ok... I won't." said Harry.

"You mean you KNOW... I knew it... Harry teeeeeellll meeee!" whined Ron.

"No." said Harry simply.

"No, you don't know , or no, to telling 'us' " said Hermione, while glaring at Ron for his omission of her from his sentence.

"Both." Harry said with a shrug.

Hermione stared, Ron sputtered,

(and Naniwoiutennen (Kai) is trying to erase the image of a chicken running around with it's head cut off... a very disturbing thing to be stuck in ones mind... sorry ignore me... I'm alone with chocolate and an over acting imagination)

"Fine." said Hermione. She was going to use reverse psychology. Surely Harry would submit to her super intelligent psychological skills. She _had_ to know why they were there... Why he was being interrogated. Therefore, she would get her answers... yes... She _always_ got her answers... even if there were no answers to get.

"Ron, He doesn't know. It is beyond me how he doesn't know, but as his friends we must believe him. He can't possibly tell us what he doesn't know..." said Hermione in fierce determination. Ron wondered if she had lost her mind. "Hermione... There is no way that he _doesn't_ know. This bloody thing is about him. He has to know. He's Harry Potter... He's our friend... He..."

Harry interrupted, "_is_ standing right here. Thank you very much. However, I doubt that it is beyond you, Hermione, how I don't know, seeing as neither you nor Ron know either "

Hermione glared... Then inspiration hit. 'Dumbledor... He knows all... _and_ He always had a way to get Harry to talk... yes... Headmaster Dumbledor will have my answers...' She thought.

Her eyes had a gleam.

Harry frowned.

Ron gulped.

And a ignored, hidden, and vaguely annoyed interrogator wondered why these _ten_ minutes felt longer than they should.

End Part II


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I hope that you enjoyed the other... My sense of humor morphes unexpectedly at times... Ah well enjoy

Disclaimer (located in the first two chapters for those who actually care to check... though I didn't really make it formal did I? Ah well)

Pinintertion Pt. III

Pointless Interrogation

Part III

Harry made his way into the interrogation room.

He sat in the chair reserved for him.

He noticed Hermione _sneak_ out of the room...

She was the only other person in the room at the moment so it was funny to see the concentration on her face

Though from the loud thump of her feet upon the floor that concentration was obviously not on _sneaking_ out of the

room unnoticed.

He decided to ignore this... He knew she was up to something but he wouldn't comment...

OOoooOOOoooOOOOooo

The Headmaster of Hogwarts WitchCraft and Wizardry stood right outside the room. Hermione was at once surprised as well as not

when she found him right outside. That twinkle in his eyes was what caught her attention. _He knew..._ that she was going to come seeking answers.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, I was awaiting your arrival... " Said The Headmaster. Hermione kept up her Gryffindor ideals... Ran into the base of her reasons...

"Headmaster, What is Harry doing in there?" she asked. The Headmaster gave a cheerful chuckle.

(ugh I did _not_ just type that...)

"My dear, you tell me... you were in there last," said the Headmaster laughingly. She stared at him, wondering what was so funny about that statement, when she realized what he meant.

Rephraising her question she spoke, "Why is he being Interrogated?" she asked.

The Headmaster gave her an indulgent look before replying, "The question is..." He paused giving her a most serious look to match his grave voice. "Why not?" He said.

Hermione face faulted before sighing... "Talk to him Headmaster... He _obviously_ won't listen to me. He claims not to know why he's here.. and I can't get it out of him... perhaps you can get him to admit it to you. Headmaster." She said. She would listen in on the conversation... err.. well it was really a pseudo interrogation wasn't it?

"Hmm... Maybe I could get some help from A 'friend'..." said Dumbledore.

)OOoooOOOooOooOooo

Harry stared as Sirius made his way into the room, and the Headmaster was standing at the entrance of the room.

"Harry, It's good to see you! I was wondering what was taking so long for..." Sirius was interrupted by Harry.

"Shhh... The Headmaster is standing right there..." whispered Harry as he pointed towards the Headmaster, who... considering how loud Harry had 'whispered', had heard the entire sentence.

"What would it matter if the Headmaster was here... He let me in so of course he's here." said Sirius.

"Yes, Harry... why would you ask that question of Sirius?" asked the Headmaster.

"Yes, it IS a Serious question."-Harry

"What would you prefer?"-Headmaster

"I would preferr you to not be in the room... when I talk to Sirius... It's a family moment you see..."-Harry

"I'm sorry I can't do that, what else do you prefer?"-Headmaster

OooOOoOOoo

"Honey Smacks,"- Harry

"Honey Smacks?"- Headmaster

"Yes,"-Harry

"What could a smack of honey do,"-Headmaster

"Nothing. but it tastes great."-Harry

"What about cheerio's?"-Sirius

"A bunch of hello's?" asked Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Nevermind that..."-Harry

"No, Seriously, a bunch of hello's..?."-Headmaster

"Why hello to you to Headmaster, though you are the one to bring me in."-Sirius

"I want to know why I am here?"-Harry

"I see"-Dumbledore

"You know?"-Harry

"Yes, but do you know?"-Dumbledore

"No, that's why I asked you."-Harry

"Exactly."-Dumbledore

"Huh?"-Harry

"You are here because..."-Dumbledore was interrupted as the interrogator entered the room.

"Darn him, I almost got my answers.."-Hermione

"Mr. Potter are you in here?"-Interrogator

"Yes,"-Harry

"Good, Now when the witnesses come in, we'll continue." -Interrogator

"Witnesses to 'what' exactly are we waiting on?"-Harry

"Witnesses to the act subjected to the victim" -Interrogator

"What victim?"-Harry

Before he could get an answer the rest of the 'witnesses' came in.

"Now Mr. Potter, what do you have to say for yourself?"-Interrogator

"Wake me up..."-Harry

"I assure you that you are awake Mr. Potter,"-Interrogator. Harry ignored him.

"... when September ends." -Harry finished.

The interrogator stared a moment at Harry before saying.

"It's November,"

End Part III

AN: I hope that you like it... I reeeeeaaally hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I really think I'm losing my touch, but as long as the readers are happy... then by default... I am as well... it amazes me at times that others actually enjoy my sense of humor.

Disclaimer (The same as before)

AN: I don't know... I hope it's up to par...

Pinintertion

Pt. IV

Pointless Interrogation

Part IV

"Now, Mr. Potter... as I cannot get a straight answer from you... I will have someone else do the job."-Interrogator

Minerva McGonagoll, Headmistress, and Transfigurations Professor at Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry, walked towards the area in which Harry was sitting.

Fudge intercepted her, and walked passed her ignoring her indignant cries of protest. Fudge, former Minister of Magic, and a brain to match his name stood before the Gryffindor Golden Boy, the Interrogator stared but stood to the back of the former MoM.

"Mr. Potter... may I call you Mr. Potter?"-Fudge

"No,"-Harry

"Mr. Potter, what does Dumbledore have planned for this supposed war with HIM?"-Fudge

"I thought I already covered this..."-Harry. Fudge Interrupted quickly as he remembered where this had led with the Interrogator.

"No... I meant...with," Fudge paused before whispering, "...You-Know-Who?"

"No"-Harry

"No?"-Fudge

"No."-Harry said simply.

"No, what?"-Fudge

"No, I don't know who..."-Harry

"You do know! You-Know-Who!"-Fudge said in annoyance.

"I do?"-Harry

"Yes! Now what are Dumbledores plans for this supposed war with You-Know-Who!"-Fudge hissed lowly.

"I don't believe the Headmaster has a war with me whom I know..."-Harry said confusedly.

"Fine then... I suppose that you have no information..."-Fudge

"I suppose that you supposed right,"-Harry said annoyedly.

"Tell me, Potter..."-Fudge

"Oh, it's Potter now? Well..." Harry paused before continuing in a sing-song tone of voice, "I won't tell..."

"Ah ha! What won't you tell, Mr. Potter?"-Fudge

"...your secrets," Harry continued with the same tone.

"What secrets are you speaking of?"-Fudge

"Your secrets..."-Harry

"What are these..."-Fudge. Harry interrupts.

"Are safe with me."-Harry

"There is nothing to tell,"-Harry

"Why did they find you in Hogsmead last weekend?"-Fudge

"It was a Hogsmead weekend.."-Harry

"A likely story,"-Fudge

"I'd like to think so..."-Harry

"Hmm... I suppose you should think so..."-Fudge

"Well, this calls for a toast so pour the champaign"-Harry said sarcastically

"Why do you say that?"-Fudge

"I don't know."-Harry

"I am Fudge, previous MoM, and I KNOW that you KNOW!"-Fudge

"I am Hungry, but now I don't like chocolate anylonger, and it's a shame that you didn't tell us you were a mom, what happened to those poor traumatized children? and I don't have a clue as to what you are speaking of!"-Harry

"Now look here!"-Fudge said grabbing Harry's wrist.

"I see," Harry said looking at his Fudges' hand.

"You have a wart on your index finger," Harry continued... Then the oddest thing happened.

Snape stood and began to walk towards where McGonagoll was and he was apparently going to say something, when he disappeared.

Of course Harry happened to disappear as well, which caused everyone in the room to go into an stunned silence.

)00)))00)99(Oo)00

Harry Potter, Boy who lived, student at Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry, was standing in front of Several Death Eaters, and of course Voldermort.

Harry was staring at the lot of them before giving a very put upon sigh, and leaning casually on a nearby wall. (Don't ask how it got there)

"Why are you so calm Mr. Potter?" asked Voldermort.

"It's better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality,"-Harry

"I see, Now on to pressing matters..."-Voldermort

"There is no matter here to press,"-Harry

"Of course there are,"-Voldermort

"Which press then? It's better to get the worst over with."-Harry

"Quite right, Now where to start..." -Voldermort

"How about starting with where you wish to press these matters, Do you want them in the Daily Prophet? or The Quibbler? I can get you an easy interveiw with Mr. Lovegood..."-Harry

"Don't Patronize me, Mr. Potter"-Voldermort

"You're hardly a patron, Voldermort"-Harry

"There are things I want to know before I kill you,"-Voldermort

"I'm sure there are as I won't be dying,"-Harry

"We'll see,"-Voldermort

"I have an idea, how about we trade questions... I'm sure you want to know something..."-Voldermort

"You had an idea... one that doesn't involve torture?"-Harry

"You want torture... Have you gone mad?"-Voldermort

"I don't think so... I'm actually quite comfortable..."-Harry

"What does that have to do with being mad?"-Voldermort

"Well I'm not particularly angry at the moment..."-Harry

Meanwhile, the people in the interrogation room were _still_ in a mode of shock.

End Part IV


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm not even sure if this is funny... Ah well... we'll see won't we?

Disclaimer (Check previous chapters, cuz' 'm tired)

AN: Enjoy

Pinintertion

Pt. V

Pointless Interrogation

Part V

Seven minutes of agonizing silence later.

"I was wondering..."-Harry

"What?"-Voldermort

"Why do you call them deatheaters?"-Harry

"What kind of fool question is that, boy?"-Voldermort

"I was just saying, are they eaters of death? Cause if they are then why are people dying?"-Harry

The deatheaters whom were still waiting in the room with the two, tensed at the question.

"I mean, logically... if one eats death then there should be no more, right? They were essentially helping death along"-Harry

"What would you have had me call them then? Death helpers? Don't insult me."-Voldermort

"No, no... Death-bringers would be better than that,"-Harry

Voldermort stared at him for a moment.

"You're lucky that I only have my inner circle here,"-Voldermort

"Why would you call them the inner circle? Wouldn't Circle of Death be better? You know... you're not a very good Dark lord."-Harry said exasperatedly.

"How did you survive the killing curse?"-Voldermort

"How did you fail in killing me with the killing curse?"-Harry

"Why didn't you stay where they put you before?"-Voldermort

"It's easier to run..."-Harry shrugged

"What is Dumbledore up to?"-Voldermort

"Eating Trix,"-Harry

"Eating... trix?"-Voldermort

Harry nodded solemnly, "Yes, but he's an adult..."

"So,"-Voldermort

"...and Trix are for kids,"-Harry

)990)((00(90009889)

Everyone is shell shocked. The former Minister of Magic, Fudge... was about to make up an outrageous story, but the Deputy Headmistress and Transfigurations professor at Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry, stood furiously. "Fudge, Fudge it." Said Hermione before the Headmistress could say anything, and Hermione was angry. She had yet to get her answers. She wasn't too worried about Harry, he always managed to escape the trouble that found him.

Ron was beside her, having just come out of his initial shock.

"Is Harry gone?"-Ron

"Yes, I believe so..."-Hermione distractedly.

"Where is he?"-Ron

"I don't know"-Hermione growled

Ron stared at her incredulously.

"But Hermione, you know EVERYTHING!"-Ron

"No. I don't"-Hermione ground out annoyed at the fact.

Meanwhile, Harry and Voldermort were discussing some of the Headmasters' favorite treats... the discussion turned into a full out debate. He dismissed his followers until further notice... well not all, only one remained. And that was the Potions' Master, because really who else did he have on hand that actually knew the old man.

"He likes candy canes better than sugar quills!"-Voldermort

"Ha! As if... He likes Hersheys' better than sugar quills, but he likes candy canes better than Hersheys!"-Harry

"And how do you know this?"-Voldermort

"At the Holloween Ball he wore a candy cane striped suit,"-Harry

Voldermort looked to Severus Snape who scowled in Harrys' Direction, then nodded to Voldermort who glared at Harry.

"Fine, but I know for a fact that he likes Barty's Almost every flavored beans, the cherry/puke flavour,"-Voldermort

"Oh please, concede defeat, he likes Lemon Drops better than all,"-Harry

"Nope, he loves mint chocolate, He only uses lemon drops filled with calming drought to give to his guests... but if the guest declines then when he pops them into his mouth they turn into mint chocolate"-Voldermort

Harry looked to Snape, as Voldermort had said this with confidence, Snape nodded impassively.

"No fair, you had inside information Voldermort!"-Harry

"So"-Voldermort

"Ok, you win... for now,"-Harry

"Why am I still here?"-Harry asked about three minutes later

"Thats' a very good question,"-Voldermort

"Really, well I guess I've passed my quota for the day,"-Harry

Voldermort sent for his deatheaters (inner circle) and then turned to Harry.

"The order will never find you... This is getting tiresome. Time to die, Potter"-Voldermort was about to cast the curse when Harry held up a hand.

"Wait! I have one more question!"-Harry

"I suppose I should grant you that much,"-Voldermort

"Is someone getting the best..."-Harry

"The best?"-Voldermort

"The best... The best of you,"-Harry

"What did you do to get these ideas?"-Voldermort

"I slipped out the back before they knew I was there, and I knew they didn't care..."-Harry

"Who?"-Voldermort

"You,"-Harry smirked, before he and his professor disappeared.

AN: Hope that you enjoyed this... more to come... I think.

End Part V


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry it took so long. I was working on some stuff then I had to be a driver for my parents for a while ah well...

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except the interrogator) but I own the plot (however non-existant it is).

AN: enjoy...

Pinintertion

Part VI

Pointless Interrogation

Part VI

The people in the room were miffed. Where was Harry Potter? There was no way that he could have apparated out without help. But who would help him?

Everyone in the room were far to interested in his interrogation to help him. Especially not after what _he_ did. Not that anyone actually _knew _ what it was that he did to warrant an interrogation.

The Interrogator sighed inwardly, what was he supposed to do now... his suspect was gone... disappeared into thin air, vanished, vamoosed, left, was gone, he bed adieu, made a departure, went farewell, furlough, goodbye, made a leave-taking, had liberty, parting, time off, vacation, withdrawal from the room. His suspect had abandoned his post, backed out of the room, apparently ceased to exist, evacuated the area, forsaken his role, refrained from remaining, relinquished his presence, resigned.

(Did you know that there are a whole lot of ways to simply say "to leave"? I didn't think there were that many until now.)

The interrogator was passing his time trying to find different ways to say that his suspect had left, which got annoying around five seconds after he started. Then he decided to find the culprit whom was responsable for his victi- err... suspects' disappearance.

Allowing his gaze to float about the room, his vision landed on bushy hair, and red. 'Must be a Weasley,' he thought indifferently. Ah, didn't Potters' friends consist of a Weasley and a Bushy head? Ha! Perfect, they must have done it then... They _had _ to have done it... They were the only ones whom were in touch with Potter the longest...

He completely ruled out Dumbledore and Sirius... They wouldn't have done it no... it had to be the Weasley and Bushy head... they were Potters' friends and besides... Dumbledore could be scary sometimes and Kids' are easier to interrogate...

Yes, it was his friends... because it couldn't possibly be Dumbledore...

Coughing loudly to get the entire rooms attention, which wasn't needed since the room was already dead silent and a whisper would have been obscenely loud, the interrogator rounded on the friends of Harry Potter.

"You two... Where is Mr. Potter?" asked the Interrogator snidely.

"We don't know," said Hermione.

"Yes, you know... you know alright... Where is Mr. Potter?" -Interrogator

"What makes you think we know anything?"-Hermione

"You asked that question."-Interrogator

"You have no idea... never mind."-Ron

"What?" -Interrogator to Ron

Ron was silent. His lips pursed, he refused to say a word.

"What did you mean, Mr. Weasley?"-Interrogator

"..."-Ron

"Mr. Weasley..."-Interrogator

"Bushy head, please get Mr. Weasley to speak..."-Interrogator

"Hermione Granger is my name thank you very much,"

"Thats' nice, now get Mr. Weasley..."-Interrogator

"Get him yourself, he's right over there beside Mrs. Weasley,"-Hermione

"Ms. Granger, where is Harry Potter?"-Interrogator

"I don't know..."-Hermione

"Of course you do, I know you two had something to do with his disappearance... "-Interrogator

"We had nothing to do with his disappearance.."-Hermione

"Quite sure of yourself, are you?"-Interrogator

"Quite"-Hermione

"You two know where he is?"-Interrogator

"No,"-Hermione

"Yes, you do... you are his friends you know everything about him, so you know where he is."-Interrogator

"No, we don't"-Hermione

"You mean you know nothing about your friend? What kind of friends are you two..."-Interrogator

"You've lost it, you crazy man... you've lost IT..."-Hermione

"No, I haven't lost IT, you see I'm very particular about the movies I watch, and I haven't even _seen_ IT. Nor have I seen IT two"-Interrogator

"How can you have never seen it and it too? That makes no sense what so ever..."-Hermione

"Doesn't matter, because I'M the one who's asking the questions,"-Interrogator

"Why would I ?"-Hermione

"Why would you what?"-Interrogator

"I.M. you, you're already in front of me... It wouldn't make sense to Instant Message you because you're right there. Besides, electronics do not work in the Wizarding world..."-Hermione

The interrogator wanted to bang his head against the wall. Not another one of those smart alec kids...

"You, Mr. Weasley, have been silent during this entire conversation...speak."-Interrogator

"Hey, now! I told you-"

"Ms. Granger, be silent. I'm speaking to Mr. Weasley,"-Interrogator

"No you're not"-Hermione

"Yes I am,Weasley, are you going to let bushy hea- I mean Granger talk for you or are you going to finally admit that you both made Potter disappear..."-Interrogator

"I told you tha-" Hermione was cut off by a silencing charm sent her way by the Interrogator

"Mr. Weasley... Admit it,"-Interrogator

"..."-Ron

"Spill it... How did you do it?"-Interrogator

"..."-Ron

"Mr.Weasley... Speak."-Interrogator

"..."-Ron

"Speak,"-Interrogator

"WEASLEY!"-Interrogator

Several Red heads in the room looked toward the Interrogator. "What?" they say simultaneously.

"Not you... the youngest _male_ Weasley," hissed the Interrogator.

"..."-Ron

"I'll inform the house-elves in the Hogwarts kitchen that you wish to have dietary foods... and you know how happy they are to give tons of food to one _itsy, bitsy,_ person... though you're hardly itsy bitsy... and school will be in session soon "-Interrogator

"Ok, I'll _speak_." Ron said with a shiver.

"Finally, you admit that you were the ones who made Harry Potter disappear. I knew it, I kne-"

"I didn't admit to anything,"-Ron

"Yes, you did,"-Interrogator

"No, I didn't"-Ron

"YES you DID!"-Interrogator

"Nope. I said that I would _speak_, I never said I did anything."-Ron

The interrogator sputtered before clamping the palm of his hand against his forhead and muttering about annoying irksome children and their need to be bothersome to him.

"So what do you want to talk about?"-Ron

The interrogator glared before de-activating the silencing spell on Hermione and transferring it to Ron.

"I'm surrounded by idiots.."-Hermione mumbled

"I'm doomed to be annoyed to the grave"-Interrogator moaned to himself.

"..."-Ron

End Part VI


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry about the long wait. OH MY GOD! Im an IDIOT!!! Forgive me… I've fixed it though so it should be better…. MAN! I wish I had had time before posting it up to see how it was presented but at that time I was pressed. I cant believe that screwed up my text formation… oh well… here is the umm… edited… version.

Do enjoy.

Pinintertion  
Part VII

Pointless Interrogation  
Part VIISeverus Snape and Harry Potter:previous location: With Voldermort... The Dark Lord... Tom...The idiot who has a thing for acronyms...  
previous status: disappeared, fault...unknown...

Present location: They're not really sure... probably no-where close to somewhere and nearly close to no-where. Or maybe it's the other way around. Nevermind.  
location unknown.  
Present status: bickering... glaring... angry... amused... (shrugs)

Severus Snape was not happy. Why was he not happy you say? Well for one thing, at 10:45am EST on November 14th, 1994, he was called to the Head masters' office. He was told that he would have to be present at 12:15pm in some random Merlin forsaken interrogation room in London, England. Now imagine his wariness at not knowing why exactly he had been told to be there. Add this to the fact that the usually mischievously twinkly-eyed headmaster seemed gravely serious, and you understand his trepidation. Then ten minutes after he arrived in the room, the potter boy was led in and positioned in the interrogation seat. Oh.

Of course, the interrogation was meant for the Potter brat... he knew that. Yes. He knew it all along. The boy was nothing but trouble.

Which leads you to the understanding of why exactly he was not happy at the moment. Not that he was ever happy.. per se.

The brat had the audacity to side-along apparate him to the middle of nowhere... AFTER incurring the confused wrath of the 'Dark' Lord. Then had the nerve to ignore his questions.

"Potter, do you have any idea the trouble you've got me in?"-Professor Snape

"Uh...No."-HarryOk, so ignore is the wrong choice of word, more like answer a rhetorical question, but that was four words...ignore is better."What do you mean... uh... no, I am not falling for that stunt."-Professor Snape

"What stunt professor?"-Harry confusedly said.

"Don't play me boy," -Professor Snape

"I can't play you, sir"-Harry  
His professor just gave him a look."Why do you always find trouble... and bring it to others..."-Professor Snape

"...What?"-Harry

"Don't play clueless with me, Potter"-Professor Snape

"I believe that was a movie not a game... then again it may of been a game at some point

not that I know how to play.pause sir"-Harry

Snape growled fiercely.  
"That's the last straw!"

"Oh what happened to the rest of the Hay stack?" Asked Harry feigning innocence.

Snape sneered and began walking away trying to find his way to somewhere, it didn't matter where but he was getting no where. Harry followed having to much fun torturing people today.

They began walking in some miscellaneous direction.

After Severus Snape gave a sigh of defeat, of course.

After a few moments, Snape had no idea where they were... and it was _grating_ on his nerves.

"It's your fault... Potter."

"What did I do?" asked Harry curiously. It had been about or at least near an hour and a half since they had been traveling…

"We are Completely, and Utterly Lost…"

"No we're not." Said Harry confused.

"Yes, we are." Said Severus Snape in annoyance

"No, we're not. We are in no way, shape, form or fashion, related…"

AN: Hope you enjoyed this. I was trying to make up for lost time… yeah… that's it. Oh, and umm… Do tell me if I should discontinue this fanfic.


End file.
